El Dragón y el Tigre
by Aissac117
Summary: Es una nueva aventura de Toph y Zuko en otra realidad como van iniciando lentamente una relación y los dilemas que aparecerán sin mencionar nuevos personajes.
1. Chapter 1 El Recuento

El Dragón y el Tigre

Capitulo-1 Recuento

(Introducción)

A pasado ya un año desde que Aang derroto al anterior señor del fuego, todos habían tomado caminos diferentes y nadie había podido hablar con el otro, estaban tan ocupados.

Aang viajaba por el mundo con katara y Sokka cumpliendo con su deber de avatar, Toph volvió con sus padres por un tiempo ya que aun no encontraba a sus alumnos y Zuko el nuevo Señor del fuego cumplía con su deber.

En esta historia hablaremos de Zuko (Dragón) y (Tigre) Toph.

=0=

El Señor del fuego se encuentra en el Cuarto del señor del fuego con una mirada de nostalgia…

Mai

-Que sucede mi gran Señor del fuego lo veo triste a pesar de que su gente no dudaría en dar su vida por usted.

Zuko

-Mai mi Dama de fuego, no es nada supongo que es el trabajo de ser el Señor del fuego no es tan fácil como creen (sin decir que añoraba los días del equipo avatar)

Mai

-Tal vez si mi Sr. Zuko sale unos días a disfrutar con su amada pueda relajarse

Zuko mando a llamar a uno de los lacayos y le dijo que pospusiera asuntos saldría de inmediato, el lacayo acepto ya que sería un mes tranquilo para el Señor a pesar del trabajo. Salieron en ese mismo instante y llegaron a una mansión en el campo

=0=

Toph se encontraba en la entrada de su casa hablando con un guardia todo lo que había pasado, el guardia solo se asombraba de lo que había logrado ella se despidió y fue a ver a sus padres

Toph

-Padre saldré a pasear, necesito aire fresco.

Padre

-Claro llamare a tu escolta

Toph

-Espera quiero salir sola que no has oído lo que e logrado.

Padre

-Eres una Bei Fong no me importa que detuvieses una catástrofe, sigues siendo de la nobleza

-Madre menciónale mi padre que no soy esa chica delicada que el piensa puedo cuidarme sola

Madre

-Hija tu padre abla con sinceridad no importa que tan fuerte seas necesitas protección

Toph salió furiosa a su habitación y decía-Genial me siguen tratando como una inútil a pesar de que e demostrado de lo que soy capas

Toph tomo la decisión de ir a ver al señor Iroh el sabría que debería hacer en ese momento un sirviente interrumpió y dijo-tengo un mensaje par la señorita.

Era un mensaje del reino fuego la esposa de Zuko había fallecido.

=0=

Días antes Zuko y Mai daban un paseo por el sendero del bosque habían pasado buenos ratos y todo iba bien hasta, que Mai piso un alacrán hoja uno de los mas venenosos de la regio Zuko lo quemo pero fue demasiado tarde ella ya había afectada por el veneno en cuestión de instantes sus labios se pusieron morados al igual que sus dedos, su piel empalideció.

Zuko pude hacerte feliz-dijo Mai

-No tienes idea cuanto

-Nunca fuiste buen actor, Zuko te a..m…

Zuko

-Mai…Mai no Mai mírame no quiero estar solo Maii…! Grito y llegaron enseguida los guardias

Nunca hubo tiempo para ayudarle, la tomaron y fueron de regreso al palacio

Días después llegaron todos al funeral Zuko no entendía porque no se sentía devastado si realmente la quería

Anng

-Lo siento mucho Zuko no la conocimos mucho pero se notaba que te amaba, estamos aquí para ti amigo

Zuko

-Gracias de verdad

Katara

-Zuko de verdad lo siento

Sokka

-Zuko yo se que te amaba mucho, lo demostró en la prisión al salvarnos solo recuerda que ella compartía tu felicidad no te dejes caer.

Zuko sonrió al oír el apoyo de vio a su tío a lo lejos y su tío a el

Tío Iroh-grito el muchacho

Zuko- dijo con un cara triste pero una sonrisa de alegría de que estuviese bien

-Zuko no se cómo as de sentirte lo abraso

-Tío gracias por venir

-Zuko siempre mientras este en mis manos estaré aquí contigo

-Tío (resbalando una lágrima por su mejilla)

En esos momentos

Mira Zuko quien viene llegando

Era Toph y sus padres

Toph por aquí dijo el joven Señor del fuego con emoción-no se percato de su emoción

Ooh-dijo top con asombro

Zuko me alegro que estés bien-dijo la pequeña con una suave sonrisa de alivio

Hola joven señorita-Dijo Iroh

Toph

-Señor Iroh como se encuentra

-Muy bien Toph

-Déjenme presentarles a mis padres

Iroh

-Mucho gusto señores Bei Fong es un placer conocer a los padres de tan grandiosa maestra pero más linda y noble joven, Zuko les mostrare sus lugares para que podáis hablar.

Gracias tío.

Toph

-Zuko no se qué decir

-No te preocupes Toph no es algo que todos sepan manejar, ni yo se que hacer

-Es triste que nuestra primera reunión en un año sea por algo así no lo crees-con una noble sonrisa y mirada decaída.

Si Toph tienes razón todo este tiempo pensé en reunirme otra vez con ustedes, pero nunca de esta forma-dijo el joven.

Toph dio un ligero tropezón y Zuko la detuvo -Toph estas bien, si estoy bien solo que no veo muy bien en madera y con los zapatos puestos..

Zuko- si quieres podeos salir un momento.

-Eh enserio pero Zuko y las personas - no hay problema dijo Zuko.

-Tranquila tu y los demás son de los pocos que no están solo por compromiso, muchos de ellos solo vienen por mi titulo de señor del fuego por obligación tienen que venir.

En el jardín

.Toph

-Zuko baya que la vida de los nobles es un poco hueca.

Zuko

-Tienes razón siempre tienes que dar una cara, evitando expresar lo que ansias todos diciendo lo que debes de hacer y cuando

-wau! Tu sí que debes de entenderme Zuko.

-No es de extrañar eh oído que perteneces a una familia noble en el reino tierra, supongo que si hablamos de problemas en la nobleza no es muy diferente a los de otras naciones.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón

-Por cierto escuche que abriste una escuela de metal control

-Si es cierto-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Pero aun no he encontrado alumnos, estoy buscando algo especial en ellos

-Baya que parece complicado

-Si un poco-dijo Toph con una gran duda

-Se que entraras una forma para encontrarlos, no por nada eres la primera maestra metal

-Toph tenía una cara de admiración a Zuko ya que la reconocía total mente por sus habilidades y no la hacía menos por ser ciega

Zuko

-Sabes me alegra hablar contigo

Toph

-¿Por qué?!-sorprendida

-Fuiste la primera en confiar en mí, y creo que me entiendes mas ya que nuestras situaciones tienen pequeños parecidos, realmente te aprecio

-Bah que dices-dijo Toph mientras se sonrojaba

-La primera vez que nos vimos fue el mismo día que conocí a tu tío y me pareciste lindo.

-¿Lindo?-dijo Zuko

Toph se puso muy nerviosa y se puso las manos en la cara para que no viera sus gestos que hacia

-Bueeeno veras es que fue, hubo razones note el cariño por tu tío por eso creí que tu gesto fue lindo no que nos hallas lanzado fuego sino que corriste a verlo después de que Azula lo ataco y sentí que eras muy honesto en ese momento al recocer a tu tío me sentí muy triste pero savia que estaría bien contigo….

Zuko la miro mas femenina que nunca, y solo sonrió al ver lo apenada que estaba no supo qué hacer y solo dijo

-Creo que hay que regresar -le tomo de la mano

Toph se sonrojo y le dijo- que crees que haces

-solo te llevo con tus padres diste que no veis bien por la madera y los zapatos

-Crees que no puedo hacerlo

-No me lo tomes a mal entonces, solo permíteme acompañarte a tu lugar como un favor para mi

-Toph golpeo el brazo de Zuko y dijo

-okey solo porque me lo pide como un favor el Señor del fuego mientras sujetaba su brazo fuertemente

No sabían que sucedía pero sentían una calidez cuando estaban juntos y ni uno quiso hablar con el otro por lo sucedido. Sabían que algo pasaba pero no era un buen momento

Al terminar la ceremonia Toph se dirigió a preguntarle algo al señor Iroh…

-¿Señor Iroh puedo preguntarle algo?

- ¿qué sucede Toph?

-Bueno no se qué hacer he demostrado que soy capaz de hacer las cosas por mi misma y aun así no me tratan como igual y no me permiten hacer cosas que a mí me gustan puede aconsejarme

-Bueno Toph son problemas que pasan mucho en la nobleza, yo diría que escuches y sonrías y después agás lo que quieras pero recuerda pensar siempre en los dos lados de lo que pasara si lo haces

-Gracias Señor, ¿qué piensa hacer con Zuko?

-Creo que me quedare aquí por un tiempo, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno pues se que él lo quiere y es bueno que este con el

-Si tienes razón Toph pero un amigo no es lo mismo que un familiar es bueno tener un amigo cerca y Zuko ahora se ha quedado sin Mai, no tiene a nadie más

-Tiene razón

Toph escucho la voz de sus padres que le llamaban

-creo que es hora de irme Señor Iroh me di gusto platicar con usted por un rato

-El placer fue mío, cuando nos volvamos a ver tomémonos una taza de té

Al terminar todo Iroh se dirigió al cuarto de Zuko

-Como te encuentras Zuko

- tío tengo un favor que pedirte…


	2. Cap 2 Un Corazón Ardiendo(Temblando)

El Dragón y el Tigre

Capitulo 2 Un Corazón ardiendo y un Corazón Temblando

Tío Iroh

-Como te encuentras Zuko

Zuko

-Tío tengo un favor que pedirte

-¿Y de que trata? Este Favor

-Quiero que seas el Señor del fuego temporalmente y para que no tengas problemas con las decisiones para el Nación abriremos un consejo con gente de la flor de loto blanco, así tendrás compañeros de juego y con quien tomar el Té

-¡Meas convencido Zuko!, pero que le diremos a la gente

-Que necesitaba tiempo para encontrarme, apaciguar mis emociones y tomar más experiencias

-Está bien Zuko pero tendré que arreglar muchas cosas en Ba Sing Se antes de quedarme en el palacio, además con todo lo que paso, creo que as tomado la mejor decisión espero que sea lo que necesites para calmar tus sentimientos

-Gracias por entenderlo Tío

-Saldré mañana en por mañana, quiero que sea rápido para poder pasar un tiempo contigo sobrino

-Me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo

-¿Y dime? A donde planeas ir

-Creo que alcanzare al Avatar es una persona que sabe comprender y para ser un niño es muy sabio

-Es bueno que hayas encontrado verdaderos amigos, para los nobles es difícil diferenciar entre los reales y los falsos amigos, incluso yo tuve problemas

-¿Siempre he visto que eres muy sociable Tío?

-Soy una persona muy abierta aunque hay cosas que realmente no soporto –Riendo ligeramente

-Justo cundo creí conocerte

-Soy un libro muy viejo donde han escrito muchas cosas Zuko y quiero que tu también lo seas vive ya as desperdiciado mucho tiempo y estar entre muros no es una forma de vivir

-No sabes que tan agradecido estoy contigo

En la mañana siguiente el Iroh se marcho en globo a Ba Sing Se Diciéndole a Zuko que regresara lo más pronto posible. Mientras tanto Toph estaba en el jardín de atrás platicando sola

-Baya que es aburrido estar aquí, el Señor Iroh dijo que siempre sonriera escuchando atentamente cada palabra y después hiciera lo que quisiera mientras y pensara en las consecuencias

En ese momento recordó algo que también le había comentado-El amor de la familia es bueno pero no es lo mismo que el de un amigo. Toph pensó que tal vez se refería a ella tomo una decisión y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraban sus padres

Padre

-Que sucede Toph

-Padre, Madre iré a un viaje a la nación del fuego

-Le ha sucedido algo al Señor del fuego, iremos todos

-No nada de eso iré yo sola

-entonces iras con toda una escolta de 30 hombres

-No padre-Dijo con una sonrisa no burlona una que decía gracias por preocuparte por mi

-Agradezco Tu preocupación pero no necesito tantos hombres solo dos y una carroza así pasaremos inadvertidos-La niña hablo con una sinceridad que su padre no pudo negarse y mundo hacer sus maletas, y por el carruaje.

Madre

-No sé como obtuviste tal habilidad Toph

-Te refieres al a tierra control

-No, me refiero a que actuaste como una adulta ase unos momentos con tu padre

-Enserio crees eso mamá

-Claro hija, toma- dándole un bolso grande con 4 compartimientos 3 pequeños con monedas de oro, plata y bronce con distintas figuras para que supiera cual era cual y el cuarto llevaba 10 esferas de metal cuales Toph podía moldear libremente

-Gracias mamá-dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Ya en el carruaje Toph se preguntaba qué ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se decía-Voy solo porque el Señor Iroh me lo pidió indirectamente y también Zuko necesita compañía También me debe mi aventura con el, digo todos cambiaron algo después de salir a una aventura con Zuko porque yo no además tiene una vos muy agradable…Momento pero ¿Por qué hablo de su voz?

En ese momento el carruaje se detuvo fuertemente -pero que pasa-Grito Toph exaltada

Guardia 1

-Un derrumbe señorita no se preocupe lo moveremos en un minuto

A Toph se le hiso sospechoso y bajo en ese momento justo cundo su pulgar toco el piso sintió a 8 hombres, Y con un golpe con la puta del pie al suelo lanzo a uno 1 volando, de repente 7 hombres salieron y golpearon uno de los guardias Toph encerró al guardia caído entre tres muros de roca y en un paso levanto una gran roca y en tres movimientos de manos la convierto en 6 discos arrojándoselos dejándolos fuera de combate entonces sintió una roca moviéndose pero no era una roca era un enorme hombre que parecía un zumo Toph no entendía como no reconoció a un hombre de tal magnitud el hombre gigantesco dio un golpe al suelo y lanzo a Toph al aire enzima de una roca Toph se aferro fuertemente para volver a caer sobre de ella y lo consiguió, Toph le lanzo múltiples rocas, pero en las hacia polvo con una técnica parecida a la que usan los zumos para arrojar a su oponentes Toph tomo su bolso y saco 3 esferas de metal arrojándoselas era como si fuese apedreado por miles de rocas por la velocidad de las esferas,cayó después del primer minuto, él guardia salió de los arbustos sorprendido de la habilidad de la pequeña.

Guardia 2

-Hola, hay alguien ahí necesito ayuda.

Ya ados días a llegar Toph se hospedo en un lujoso hotel, Y no para de pensar que le diré a Zuko cuando llegue:

-Que hay Zuko vengo a quedarme un rato, no muy informal

-Hola Zuko vine aquedarme un tiempo, que ha pasado oh cierto tu novia murió. Esto es pésimo que clase de persona hace eso

–Señor del fuego Zuko lamento venir de improviso espero que pueda darme alojamiento por un tiempo-odio actuar así

-Zuko realmente solo quiero pasar un tiempo contigo ya que pasa momentos difíciles no creas que quiero escuchar tu voz que me parece tan acogedora

Pero que mierda porque volví a hablar de su voz…! -mientras toda su cara se ponía roja

Al llegar a la base de los globos a la nación el fuego, los guardias regresaron y Toph no estaba segura no quería abandonar la tierra pero no había de otra. Eran globos tan enormes que tenían 111 cuartos y una gran salón

Toph seguía pensando en él porque quería estar con el y pensó –Tal vez sea porque él me trata como una maestra y no una ciega además el es amable y me hace favores porque él quiere no porque crea que yo no puedo, él es atento y si tal vez el me gus… -se quedo dormida

Mientras tanto Zuko

Señor hay un enjambre de polilla langosta han destruido ya todos los cuartos y se dirigen al almacén y a su habitación díganle a los guardias que las hagan cenizas antes de que lleguen al almacén

Todo avía quedado hecho un desastre, el daño fue estructural pero salvaron la mayor parte de los valores familiares

Guardia de fuego 1

-Señor temo que no podrá dormir aquí

-Si ya lo suponía, manden a die personas a alistar la casa de campo

-Ahora mismo Señor

-Hace mucho que no visito esa casa,,,

Es una casa que no está muy lejos el anterior señor del fuego, mando a hacer como una casa de alta protección, para él y su mujer curiosamente esta junto a la naciente de un rio. Mientras tanto Toph iba arribando a la nación del fuego

-baya me preguntaba cuándo llegaría

En ese momento escucho a unos aldeanos diciendo que no tenían como llegar ya a la capital y el camino más corto a pie era peligroso, Toph no pudo negarse y ofreció su ayuda como maestra tierra y así comenzaron a caminar cruzaron un risco y Toph creó un puente con rocas, después enfrento a un rinoceronte de comodo salvaje, y una banda de ladrones que fue hecha polvo al final llegaron todos a salvo

Aldeano 1

Gracias señorita por ayudarnos a cruzar

-No tiene por qué agradecer solo quise ayudar

-usted es una increíble maestra tierra

Toph se pavoneaba en halagos

Cuando Toph llego al palacio estaba en re modelación y pregunto a uno de los guardias donde podría encontrar al Señor del fuego

-El Señor del fuego actualmente no vivirá aquí temporalmente, le enviaremos una nota en un halcón para avisar le dé su presencia no llevara ni diez minutos en regresar

Afirmativamente no tardo mucho en llegar el mensaje a manos de Zuko y llego un carruaje enseguida. Toph aun no savia que hacer cuando tuviera a Zuko enfrente, ni siquiera por el motivo de su visita en poco tiempo estuvo en la casa de campo bajo del carruaje y estaba Zuko en la entrada

-Toph bienvenida

-Gracias Zuko

Sirviente 1

-Señorita le pido de favor que se refiera a mi Señor como el Señor del fuego

-Guarda silencio ella es una amiga mía y no necesita tales formalismos

-Como ordene Señor

Zuko invito a pasar a Toph

-Puedo preguntar a que se debe tu visita

-Veras vine por…que Estaba aburrida en casa y creí que como tu amiga debería de pasar tiempo contigo, además me debes una salida la ultima vez fuiste un fiasco y con los demás fue muy diferente

-Lo siento Toph, veras eran las circunstancias, no era que no me importases

-bueno pues me quedare por aquí un tiempo

-Gracias

-Porque Zuko?-sorprendida

-Por preocuparte por mí

Toph se sonrojo un poco y dijo -pues somos amigos no

Zuko sonrió y dijo -Si amigos

-Por cierto Zuko y tu tío Iroh

-Salió hace unos días a ba sing se pero regresara dentro de poco

-Baya y yo que creí que pasaríamos un buen rato los tres juntos

-Veo que aprecias bastante a mi tío

-Es un viejo muy simpático y amable, creo que te pareces un poco a él a excepción de que el ríe

-Aunque no lo creas ese es un gran algo para mi creo, por cierto la comida ya debe de estar lista tienes hambre

-Claro tengo tanta hambre que me comería una vaca-hipopótamo

En la comida

Zuko

-Toph tuviste alguna dificultad para llegar

Mientras hacía memoria-mmmm… No ni una –dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Y dime Zuko ¿qué le paso al palacio?

-Tuvimos un problema bastante severo con polillas langosta

-Tuvo que serlo para que dejaras tu palacio-mientras devoraba una pierna enorme

Al terminar de comer se dirigieron al balcón de la casa y hablaron de lo que paso al entrar al grupo.

Toph le conto cosas que pasaron cuando ella recién entro al grupo asta de un chico Ohev que conoció pero ya no estaba para nada interesada en volverlo a ver(por cierto Zuko se alegro de oír eso) y Zuko como comenzó a sonreír al conocerlos, viendo que la amistad realmente puede sanar heridas.

Fue cuando Toph saco el tema de la relación de Aang y Katara

-Yo al entrar al grupo sabia que a Aang le gustaba Katara y supuse que yo terminaría saliendo con Sokka, pero me entere que salía con Suki y pues en ese momento me sentí muy mal de todas formas a mi no me importan esas cosas y no me importa si creen si soy lida o poco femenina son tonterías-Mientras temblaba su voz- es una de las ventajas de ser ciega no te importa el aspecto físico.

Zuko la tomo de los hombros y la volteo asía el lado donde se encontraba el y dijo-de que hablas Toph tu eres muy femenina no tiene nada que ver tu ceguera yo creo que donde te encuentres eres la más linda y la mas real entre todas.

Después lo único que sintió Toph fue un par de fuertes brazos rodeándola y un pecho cálido

-Gracias Zuko-susurro mientras se sonrojaba con una sonrisa

Toph después de unos momentos empujo a Zuko y le dijo

Zuko eeh huelo un poco mal, tuve un viaje muy largo y no tuve tiempo de ducharme-Normal mente no le importaría pero en ese momento quería que Zuko pensara lo mejor de ella, aunque Zuko nunca pensaría algo negativo de Toph

-Que problema baya todas las sirvientas se han ido a sus casas pero no la arreglaremos, ven conmigo

-Ah, sí claro

Zuko le mostro el baño y las escaleras pero Toph no veía bien en madera así que Zuko tuvo que esperar a fuera por cualquier cosa, mientras Toph se desvestía Zuko recordó que ella solo llevaba su traje de combate y fue rápido a buscarle algo también pensó que después de Toph el tomaría un baño y llevo algo para cambiarse al regresar Zuko le pregunto a Toph si todo estaba bien ella dijo

-A pesar de no encontrar la bañera si!

(la bañera no estaba nada más y nada menos que en el nacimiento del rio formando seis estanques en un costado en de la montaña cada uno más alto que el otro pero en piso se levanto en madera para acceder más fácilmente)

En ese momento Toph choco con el estanque más bajo y le dijo a Zuko que ya la avía hallado (alegre de que por fin avía tocado roca) Toph con confianza metió un pie al agua estaba helada Toph al querer sacarlo resbalo, Zuko escucho la caída entro rápidamente y vio a Toph pataleando la saco notando que el agua estaba a punto de congelarse, le pregunto a Toph que si estaba bien que si no tubo un golpe duro y la vio desnuda y se le quedo mirando mientras se sonrojaba no podía dejar de admirar ese hermoso cuerpo en desarrollo ya se notaba un par de pechos creciendo unas llamativas curvas y un abdomen firme, escurría el agua de su cuerpo y su mirada perdida sentía la necesidad de tomarla, Toph gritaba y gritaba que no la viese Zuko despertó de ese transe y fue por una toalla la envolvió en ella no savia que decir así que solo ignoro lo que paso

Zuko

-Al parecer el calentador no está funcionando

Toph molesta, nerviosa y temblando de frio-Eso crees

-Tendré que meterme

-¿¡Que dices!?

-Tranquila yo me iré a la naciente

Zuko metió las manos en el agua y la calentó para que Toph no pescase un resfriado le ayudo a entrar en la bañera con cuidado con todo y toalla Toph estaba nerviosa aun pero no dijo nada, Zuko rápidamente subió al primer estanque y calentó el agua a una temperatura que al bajar la corriente Toph estuviera a una buena temperatura

Toph

-Estamos en roca ahora sabré si volteas y no dudare en arrojarte una avalancha

-Si, de acuerdo no planeaba mirar de todas formas, ya vi bastante -susurro al final

y suspiro mientras recordaba a Toph desnuda y se dijo-en que soy pensando-se auto regañaba Zuko -Que esta sucediéndome, mi tío tiene razón necesito salir más ni si quiera entiendo que me pasa, que diría en estos momentos sería algo como –Zuko la respuesta está solo en ti y como el botón de una flor cuando este lista podrás admirar de ella-ah no entiendo que significa, tal vez el avatar el diría algo como-No entiendo muy bien lo que te pasa pero hagamos algo divertido-Ah! no sé porque lo intento

Toph

-Me estaba viendo estoy segura, pero a él de seguro no está interesado en niñas es el Señor del fuego debe de tener cientas de pretendientas por que estaría con una niña además el acaba de perder a su mujer, pero me pregunto que pensara bueno se que si me ve como una mujer y con eso me siento satisfecha mientras hundía un poco la cara en el agua pues estaba nerviosa y colorada

Zuko

-iré por otras toallas

-Ah! Eh! Si por favor

Regresando Zuko le dijo

-Te las he dejado en la entrada también te traje algo para que te cambies

-Si Gracias Zuko

Toph terminaba de bañarse tomo las toallas se seco al intentar ponerse la ropa se dio cuenta de que no podría ponérselo sola con una enorme fuerza de voluntad y coraje llamo a Zuko

-Zuko puedes entrar un momento

-Eh si voy, Que sucede

Zuko quedo impactado al ver a Toph con el Yukata abierto y cerró los ojos

Zuko nervioso y rojo le dijo que ¿qué sucedía?

-Zuko no se cómo ponerme esto, veras esto es más complicado que mi traje de combate y las sirvientas de mi casa se encargaban de estas cosas complicadas

-eh bueno si me permites

Zuko tomo a la pequeña e hiso los dobles necesarios tomo el koshi-himo (es una cinta) y la ajusto a la cintura lentamente para apreciar más de la bandida que le robo los sentidos

-Bueno estas lista

Mientras se dirigían a la habitación

-Crees que soy una inútil, digo ni siquiera puedo vestirme siempre sola

-Nunca pensaría eso solamente necesitas más experiencia y pronto podrás hacerlo por ti misma

Toph golpeo a Zuko en el hombro-sabes cómo hacerme sentir bien y no ponerme triste

-Solo dije lo que creo

-Toph puedes sentarte un momento aquí por favor

-Eh por que

-Te cepillarle el cabello antes de que te acuestes o tu cabello se maltratara

-Al parecer sabes de esto

-Mi madre lo hacía y pues creo que tu también deberías

-No es necesario yo puedo hacerlo sola

-por favor, permíteme hacerlo yo

-Está bien

Zuko tomo un fino peine de jade y cepillo a Toph hasta deshacer todos los nudos, mientras hablaban de sus padres, al terminar Zuko le dijo que durmiese en su cama

-Que…Que dices!

-Veras este lugar solo está hecho para parejas y solo hay una habitación, tranquila yo dormiré en el piso

-Pero Zuko eres el Señor del fuego

-Nadie lo sabrá o si

-okey

Cuando estaban recostados

-Zuko recuerdas cuando nos conocimos oficialmente en el templo del aire del este.

**Continuara…**

**=0=**

**Hola me llamo Issac esto lo planeaba subir el miércoles pero decidí adelantarme un poco espero que les guste aunque últimamente no sé que me pase pero no creo que sea un mal trabajo, lo digo porque cuando escribo algo siento que (esto vendrá en la historia XD pero con unos ligeros cambios) mi corazón late tanto que siento que tiene fugas y la sangre golpea mi pecho dejando un cosquilleo mientras llena mi interior algo tan cálido y pues últimamente como que esta pación, sentimiento y sensación se apago aun así espero que les agrade y pues el primer cap. Que hice solo era la introducción este contaría como el primero, Tan bien si les gusto este capítulo envíenme un mensaje.**


End file.
